


Blindside Me in the Morning Light, Love

by Innocentfighter



Series: (Not) Azeroth's Finest [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dalaran, F/M, Happy, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love, Mages, Sleepy Cuddles, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: “More boring mage things?” She teased.Delrick tugged off his outer robe, “boring only to you my dear.”She rolled onto her back, “you can’t blame me when you use words like lay-line fluctuation and consequences of unstable veins.”





	Blindside Me in the Morning Light, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo. My softies are in love.

Sitty stretched her arm out and frowned when it hit cold silk blankets. She opened one eye and was greeted with an empty room. It was not uncommon for Delrick to waken before her, but he had claimed they would have the next few days uninterrupted. Faintly she could hear two male voices conversing from the front part of the apartment, the door to the bedroom was mysteriously closed.

She hummed and rolled onto Delrick’s side, careful to avoid laying on her hair. No matter how she concentrated she knew that she would be unable to hear the conversation. If it was something of importance then she would be notified, and if she was needed by High King Wyrnn, Bure would have delivered the message.

Several minutes later the door to the bedroom opened. Sitty had been dozing lightly perked her ears at the entrance.

“More boring mage things?” She teased.

Delrick tugged off his outer robe, “boring only to you my dear.”

She rolled onto her back, “you can’t blame me when you use words like lay-line fluctuation and consequences of unstable veins.”

“So, you do listen,” Delrick laughed, “I was beginning to think you tuned me out.”

Delrick laid down next to her, and she shifted so that he wouldn’t be hanging off the edge of the bed. He was warm, and it was almost enough to lure her back to sleep.

“You’re attractive when you use big words,” she draped one leg over his hips.

“Only then?” He raised an eyebrow.

“An argument could be made that you’re also attractive when you’re underneath me,” she smirked.

Delrick’s lips parted slightly, “you’re quiet attractive above me.”

Sitty laughed, “only then?”

“I should be thankful you’re away so often, less I be distracted by how stunning you are,” he grabbed one of her hands and kissed the palm.

She allowed him to readjust their positions so that she was somewhat leaning on his chest. Despite being a mage, Delrick still had some muscle which made it the right firmness to be comfortable. Humans were typically soft, unless they were warriors. Sitty settled against his chest but her mind flashed back to the closed door.

“And yet you keep this a secret?” She arched an eyebrow.

Delrick tangled their hands together, “I’m afraid I’ve been foolish in my thoughts.”

Sitty raised one hand to run through his hair and admired as the light brown hair reflected the sun light, “that _is_ unusual for you.”

Delrick huffed in laughter, “must you always mock me?”

“I tease with great fondness,” Sitty counters, “and you make it so easy. But tell me, how are you foolish?”

“I thought,” Delrick paused, and Sitty’s ears perked at the sudden heaviness in his tone, “that if I kept this secret, it would hurt less if you were to fall.”

Sitty wrinkled her nose in confusion, “I do not understand.”

Delrick rubbed a thumb against her cheek and she leaned towards it, “I told you it was foolish, but I thought maybe if no one else knew it was less real.”

“Do you want it to be less real?” Sitty frowned, she knew humans could be fickle with their heart.

“Of course not,” Delrick smiled.

“Then I still do not understand,” Sitty sighed, “if it is real, then it should be celebrated regardless of what the future brings.”

“I see that now,” Delrick responded, “I’m sorry.”

Sitty grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, “there is nothing to apologize for, I was simply curious. If I was displeased, you would know.”

Delrick chuckled, “I do not doubt that.”

Sitty smiled and relaxed so that her head was once again resting on his chest. For once she did not feel the urge to leave the bed and check on the war preparations herself. They would march on Icecrown Citadel soon enough and as she told Delrick the time they had now should be celebrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
